


Cuffs

by lowqualityyoongz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Police, EXO - Freeform, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, References to Drugs, detective!Junmyeon, ex-con!Kris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowqualityyoongz/pseuds/lowqualityyoongz
Summary: With his wrist shackled in cuffs and his butt seated in a chair under shape rays of light from the lamp that lit up the box sized room Wu Yifan, better known as Kris, was there, staring at Kim Junmyeon who stood on the other side of the room with a table being the only thing between them besides empty space. That's how they met.An ex-convict and a detective. And that's where their story began.





	1. C

The atmosphere was thick with the smell of the sewer that was near by, intoxicating the air. Not to mention the heavy scent of cigars was also lingering. The smell was stronger than usual since it had rained the previous night in the outskirts of Seoul. Under the dim light from the street poles Kim Minseok and 5 other officers were patiently waiting for some sort of signal from Detective Kim Junmyeon, who was also there with the rest of them.

They were crowding around a door frame with it's door closed, the entrance was located at the back of a local bar in the puddle ridden alley that was too dark for comfort. There they stood, guns in their palms, as Junmyeon listened closely. Their stillness broke when Junmyeon glanced over his shoulder to his partner, Detective Minseok, across from him with a nod and in that split second with them both leaning their bodies on the wall a few inches away from the door, Minseok looked back at the group of the 5 other officers with pulled out guns, before lifting his free hand and starting a countdown.

Three, two, one.

Once it hit that final, single digit, Minseok proceed to strongly kick down the rotting wooden door in front of them, going in first before the officers. It didn't take more than a second for the other officers to get the signal that it was their turn to enter once they heard gun shots being fired. And soon enough Junmyeon, from where he stood, out of the way, could hear colorful language followed with a song of firing guns from different directions, groans and screams too.

Junmyeon stared at the door way, waiting. He knew that through all of the smoking chaos one or two crack heads with weapons would escape. And when Junmyeon was met with a stumbling figure in the shadows scrabbling out of the door holding a gun he couldn't help but smirk at himself.

Junmyeon stepped into view, surprising the criminal and kicked the dazed man in his chest, the man fell, accidentally letting the gun slip his butter fingers.

Just how stoned was he?

The man hollowed out in pain rolling on the cement ground, clutching at his stomach. The muddy water stained his clothes and hair. With the man curling into a ball and his back towards Junmyeon, the said detective jabbed the heel of his foot in between the criminal's shoulder blades, the crack head yelled this time. Leaving his foot digging into the other's back, Junmyeon reached over for the other's arms and cuffed his wrists together roughly.

Even though the man was almost half Junmyeon's size, the petite detective lifted the struggling body up from the ground and held the stoner's jaw in his pale thin fingers to get a good look at the man's face. Junmyeon smirked at the familiar features that became clearer under the street light.

"Park Jongnim. Just the guy we needed." Said Junmyeon smiling and walked out the alley way with the disoriented man still under cuffs and to his wielding.

Junmyeon made it to one of the many police cars parked by the curb and stuffed the stumbling man into the back seat.

Park Jongnim, one of the biggest names in Seoul's drug trafficking, caught.

Junmyeon's face formed into a toothy grin as he leaned against the closed door of the police car, proud that he had caught of the big fish so easily. Junmyeon made a mental note to treat Lu Han out for meat, they couldn't have done any of this without the undercover help.

Lu Han had volunteered to go undercover to dig up on information of Park Jongnim's where abouts and so on. With 3 months of fiddling fingers along with the anxiety he'll get caught and killed, Lu Han still managed to have great in tell on the recent drug trafficking. Junmyeon had been surprised at Lu Han's demand on taking this case considering he had dumped his boyfriend, Oh Sehun, not too long before going undercover. Junmyeon knew less as to why they were over. All he knew was that Lu Han wasn't too thrilled about it.

Anyway, another criminal caught. Junmyeon couldn't have been more satisfied that night, it was as if nothing could phase him, I mean they finally caught the guy they've been meaning to catch for 3 months, nothing could ruin this night for Junmyeon.

With Junmyeon triumphantly leaning against the closed door of the cop car his phone started to go off in his pocket, he fished it out, puzzled but answered it to the sight of Chief Kim Jongdae being the one calling him.

"Chief Jongdae?"

"Junmyeon, to the station. Now." Jongdae's commanding spoke stoically.

{}

Junmyeon marched past co-workers chatting away to the back of the station where the interrogation room was located. His shoes almost slipping on the marble flooring due to him stepping into too many puddles before arriving, even his trench coat that swallowed him had a tinge smell of sewer water, but that wasn't what Junmyeon was going to focus on at the moment.

Why could have made Jongdae call him so suddenly? Junmyeon's fingers were twitching in anticipation that ran warm through his veins as he stopped in front of a door that was labeled Interrogation Room, Junmyeon swiped his badge that was embedded with a chip on the detector. The door beeped and unlocked in a second and Junmyeon opened the door of the dimly lit room with computers and a tinted window to look out from into the room where the actual interrogation happened.

There stood Jongdae and his black tie as formal as ever with his arms tightened across his buff chest, he turned to Junmyeon, who was much lankier and with a clenched jaw he nodded towards the window for Junmyeon to see who was sitting there waiting impatiently to get "interrogated."

Junmyeon, confused, turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Kris Wu, with his long limbs cramped underneath the table and his board towering body leaning back onto the uncomfortable metal chair as if he had been sitting there for hours.

Junmyeon's brows knotted together. What was this?

{}

Kris Wu, once CEO of Wu enterprises, was arrested for illegal trade of drugs with oversea companies that were also taken under custody. Everyone thought it was going to at least take 3 years to get any dirt out of Wu, he had been so good at hiding his dirty business for the past 6 years.

But they had caught him, just like that, in less than a year. That is, thanks to Huang Zitao. No one knew how Zitao had gotten Kris to become putty in between his fingers, but everyone knew the infamous name of Kris Wu. And everyone knew Huang Zitao for two reasons, his magnificent arrest of Kris Wu and his tragic death, where they found his body lifeless, splattered into the cement of the sidewalk in downtown Seoul. Some people say it was suicide, others say it was murder, but no one really knew.

There had even been rumors floating around that when Zitao's death reached the cells where Kris Wu stayed, the ex-CEO went crazy and almost killed a man in his cell. But then again those were just baseless rumors. No one knew anything that happened between Huang Zitao and Kris Wu, and everyone knew less of Zitao's death.

But it didn't really concern them, the bad guy was behind bars and someone just happened to die for whatever reason, that was all it really was to the citizens of Seoul, the people at the station and to Junmyeon too.

{}

With his wrist shackled in cuffs and his butt seated in a chair under sharp rays of light from the lamp that lit up the box sized room Kris Wu was there, staring at Junmyeon who stood on the other side of the room with a table being the only thing between them besides empty space. Silence was heavy between to the two. Jongdae's words hovering in Junmyeon mind.

"Junmyeon, I know you'll hate this idea, but the only way we catch another big fish of this drug trafficking is by getting assistance from a former big fish."

This plan was stupid, this plan was risky. How in the world could he, Kim Junmyeon, take in an ex-convict and let him enter his home with a warm welcome as they worked together to catch another crack head with millions?

Jongdae was crazy, no, the Board was crazy for letting this be the only option that Junmyeon could chose from. Kris Wu, a man fresh out of jail, had been there for 5 years, help a detective rat out possibly one of his past buddies in crime?

Everything about this seemed dangerous.

"Why am I here?" Kris drawled out, lifting his eyes, piercing his own irises into Junmyeon's, who was slightly taken aback by the intensity they held. Oddly, Junmyeon's confidence faded the longer Kris drilled his eyes into Junmyeon, something about Kris's aura and just simply how he carried himself slightly intimidated the usually boasting detective.

With an awkward clear of his throat Junmyeon spoke:

"From now on you'll be under my supervision." Junmyeon forced out, God did he hate the idea. Kris straightened in his chair, confusion flashing through his dark eyes for a split second before going to dull rock.

"Why the fuck am I doing that?" Kris growled lowly, staring sharply at Junmyeon now.

"You'll agree to these conditions unless you want to spend a few more years in prison. I'm certain, drug trafficking wasn't your only illegal activity back in the day." Junmyeon muttered, "Kris Wu."

With his eyes dangerously glued to Kris's who's wasn't wavering for a minute, Junmyeon was dancing in his head the minute his saw Kris tighten his fist. He knew he had him.

This was dangerous, for both Kris and Junmyeon, but at this point it was already too late. Possibly the chain of events that occurred after could have been stopped, if just maybe Junmyeon hadn't met eyes with Kris Wu in the first place. Because the minute he did the damage had already been done.


	2. U

Kim Junmyeon was a confident man. He finished his police training at Lee Academy at the top of his class and grade. The way others would probably describe Junmyeon is boastful and outgoing, detective Kim Junmyeon wasn't afraid to speak his mind, detective Junmyeon was brave and fearless as he caught countless criminals.

Junmyeon liked to think all the years he spent living like the dead in his abusive home gave him a sense of justice. Junmyeon liked to think that all the hardships he endured in his younger days were just god's plan that he had for him. Junmyeon liked to think that it didn't bother him, that he could just brush off the common night terrors he'd get. Junmyeon liked to think he was strong and that nothing could bring him down.

But, on rare nights, the poor broken young man would let himself go, he would drown in alcohol and all of it's bitterness as memories walked the paths of his vision.

With a mask of boasting confidence, with a facade that was so thick and unreal it put clown's make up to shame, Kim Junmyeon went out into the world and did his job, caught the bad guys and went home in triumph. When Junmyeon was detective Kim Junmyeon he wasn't scared or ashamed anymore, he could act and do as he wished, and he felt no one could take that from him. That was until Kris Wu stepped through the front door of his penthouse with a single suit case dragging behind him.

And so Junmyeon never took off his mask. Or at least never tried to.

{}

To say living with an ex-convict had it's ups and downs would be an understatement. The first two days were a mixture of stiffly awkward glances, wordless meals and a tense atmosphere between the two. Neither of them wanted to talk to the other first. The only time they talked to each other was either about how to catch another big fish or they just happened to slip out a comment about whatever.

In all honesty Junmyeon would much rather have Kris on probation and be accompanied with extra protection from other cops while they work together, but Junmyeon clearly knew why that wasn't a intelligent idea, but seriously, to have an ex-convict underneath the same roof was an uneasy transition for Junmyeon. Jongdae had clearly stated why this was the way it was, so Junmyeon had no room to complain.

_"The reason I need Kris to stay under your supervision is because he's currently being targeted." Jongdae explained with authority stringing every word that spilled his red saturated lips. Junmyeon glanced at Kris Wu through the window of the interrogation room and then returned his saucer eyes back to his Chief. Kris Wu? Being targeted?_

_"By who? How are you so sure?" Junmyeon inquired, not completely convinced, he didn't know why he was surprised by the sudden explanation, I mean Kris did look like the type to easily make enemies. But when Zitao was undercover, he never once reported back any message of there being another threat. Sure, when Zitao was undercover Junmyeon was in another station in a different district but the higher ups made sure that every high ranking cop or detective knew what was going on with the whole Zitao situation. Junmyeon would often hear some his past colleagues betting a couple of bills on whether said Zitao, would report back alive that day or not._

_Jongdae looked away from Junmyeon for a moment to stare at the ground, trying to stir up the way to explain this to his co-worker without frightening him half to death._

_"We sure because of this." Jongdae muttered, nibbling his bottom lip with raised eyebrows as he pulled out a paper from the drawer of the desk wired with electronic gadgets, Jongdae handed Junmyeon the paper. Junmyeon scanned the paper quick to notice that it was an obvious copy of the original but that didn't stop from capturing the message in messy writing_ _just the same._

_ **Watch your back Wu** _

_Junmyeon lifted his eyes to Jongdae who frowned waiting for the other detective's face to show a reaction but the other was wordless as he dropped his eyes down to the paper once again._

_"We have our suspicions that it was sent by Huang Zitao's killer." Jongdae coughed. After long itching silence held between the two, Junmyeon swallowed and licked his chapped lips, still staring down at the paper._

_"I'm so dead." Junmyeon simply whispered, unmoving_ _._

Oh, yeah, how could Junmyeon possibly forget he was practically a dead man to get in the way of whatever that murder wanted with Kris Wu. It was only recently the news came out to all of the police stations that Huang Zitao's death was no suicide case, he was murdered by someone for whatever reason. Even though this knowledge was widely known through the stations, it was purposely kept quiet from the civilians. The higher ups were afraid that if news got out about the famous Huang Zitao's death case not being what they said it was, the citizens would start questioning the government and then they wouldn't feel safe, seeing as Zitao died so easily.

Even if they were investigating the case as of now, Zitao's death was thought of a suicide for over 5 years, they couldn't do an autopsy now and they couldn't examine the crime scene. On top of all that no one knew how the higher ups found out about Zitao's suicide not being a suicide. No one questioned them, no one ever did, but truthfully Junmyeon was starting to feel uneasy just at the mention of the higher ups, Junmyeon was starting to doubt their power, their intentions, the truth. But just like all the other stations, he kept quiet. It didn't concern him, well at least not yet.

{}

"So, wait, you're telling me that this whole time those crooks could have taken the east routes instead of the west ones? Have you seen how many cops are stationed there? Are you sure that's how they escape?" Junmyeon questioned as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed underneath him, Kris having a map pulled up on his laptop in front of them that was placed on Junmyeon's coffee table. Kris sat next to the korean male with his legs sprawled out underneath the coffee instead as he showed the amazed Junmyeon the routes.

"Have you ever heard of costumes, Mr. Detective Junmyeon?" Kris smirked slightly with a teasing tone drawing out his words. Junmyeon felt his face turn a shade of red in embarrassment to Kris's attitude. Slowly, these past 3 weeks, Kris has been showing different sides of himself.

Like just yesterday, Junmyeon had been looking out the kitchen window that led to the back yard with his coffee mug in hand like he always did but this time he spotted Kris leaning down, petting the neighbor's cat with a soft, nostalgic like smile on his lips. The morning sun was peeking through the other side of the earth and shined on Kris's profile, his smile seemed brighter than before, his black strands falling in front his eyes as a fringe and his long fingers curling into the cat's fur.

Junmyeon was pretty sure that was the first time his heart had beat the way it did.

Junmyeon cleared his throat from the brief memory he visioned and turned back to the laptop that Kris was now typing on, emailing the station about the investigation of the east route later this week. So far these 3 weeks they've caught 9 different suspects and about 30 of their goons along with a new discovered drug that was fresh on the market, all with the help of Kris's useful insight. This had to be Junmyeon's most productive month yet.

"It's almost 5, I'll start doing the laundry." Junmyeon excused himself, obviously nervous being in the silent atmosphere with Kris. Said chinese man just nodded and continued to type diligently on the laptop. Junmyeon stood and walked past the concentrating man squinting his eyes, what Junmyeon would consider cutely, at the screen typing some more.

Once the detective strode to the laundry room, he noticed that two laundry baskets were placed in the corner of the room, Junmyeon raised his eyebrows, knowing Kris had brought them in there. Junmyeon shooed the fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the thought of Kris's kindness and began to randomly throw the dirty clothing on the washer, starting with Kris's basket first. He made sure to throw in the white dress shirt Kris was supposed to wear tonight.

The two were both invited to a gathering held by the Board, it was an annual reunion in their work field, also known as the Annual Assembly. Junmyeon had everything but positive emotions towards that event. He was always reluctant to go to it every year, because every year was the same. The event was nothing more than officers from different stations gathering in one room hoping to get called on the stage by one of the Board's head chief for an award. It all really depended on how much you achieved in that year. Junmyeon couldn't care less, but he was forced to go anyway.

His grandfather was part of the Board, unfortunately. After getting out of his drunkard father's home, Junmyeon and his mother were moved to his grandfather's, his mother didn't have another place to go to nor any other relatives to rely on. His grandfather was their only choice. The strict and judgmental man never missed the opportunity to voice his thoughts on Junmyeon's decisions in his life and Junmyeon himself. Over and over, the old man would keep saying the same thing.

_"You could barely take care of your mother, and look what happened to her!_ _I_ _have no idea how you were able to grow the balls to work in this profession_ _coward!"_

All of Junmyeon's lack of real confidence was due to everyday of hammering comments from his grandfather for 5 years of his life until he left for college at the age of 19. Junmyeon sighed aloud and continued to toss Kris's oversized clothing into the washer, well they weren't really oversized on Kris himself, but on Junmyeon, he'd look swallowed in Kris's clothing.

Now that he thought of it, Junmyeon was almost a head shorter than Kris. How could a man be so tall? Junmyeon never met anyone that towered over Kris. Kris's height only added to the intimidating aura that followed him around like his looming shadow. In the beginning of his moving in, Junmyeon could still remember their first conversation in his home.

_"_ _You'll_ _be staying in this room." Junmyeon_ _pointed_ _to the closed door right_ _next_ _his bedroom. Junmyeon turned_ _to_ _Kris, who nodded in understanding before going ahead and turning the knob of his now new room and walked in._

_Junmyeon bowed as Kris closed the door behind_ _him_ _, right in_ _Junmyeon's_ _face. Junmyeon felt annoyance flare up in his chest. He was so rude, every since they left the interrogation room and_ _picked_ _his stuff from his home that he had only stayed in for a week before the police took him, Kris Wu_ _hadn't_ _said a word, but simple responses to yes or no questions in_ _nods_ _of his head or shakes of them._

_No matter how annoying Junmyeon found Kris Wu to be, he really wanted to tell_ _Kris_ _the real reason why he was staying with him, but deep in his gut he knew that Kris Wu was already aware of that reason._ _Kris_ _Wu was intimidating, his_ _height_ _was the partial reason for_ _Junmyeon's_ _thoughts, the man was like a walking building, with his board shoulders and sharp eyes, it was odd that Junmyeon felt that way towards the ex-convict. He had_ _only_ _ever been intimidated to this extent by two_ _other_ _people, his father and his grandfather, and well_ _Kris_ _Wu now too._

_Junmyeon, still standing in front of his new housemates door, began to turn to leave when suddenly the said door creaked open a crack and Kris popped his head out._ _Junmyeon_ _froze in his steps and_ _looked_ _at Kris's comedic like manner as the ex-convict stared back at the detective._

_"Have a good_ _night_ _Detective_ _Junmyeon_ _." Kris_ _simply_ _said before eruptly closing door just a_ _s_ _quickly_ _and_ _soundlessly_ _as he had_ _opened it_ _._

_Junmyeon stood there, in his hallway confused with Kris's unexpected comment._

**_"Have a goodnight Detective Junmyeon."_ **

_Junmyeon had anything but a good night, and even if_ _he'd_ _never admit aloud, the reason for that was because his mind was involuntarily_ _occupied_ _by a certain ex-convict in the room next to him._


	3. F

Kris typed the last words of his email into the laptop for the station and reread it before hitting send. He smiled to himself and stretched out his limps in tiredness. His black tangled strands of hair seemingly charming. He wore a loose white Tee along with baggy grey joggers. Even in such casual and uncaring attire, anyone in their right mind had to admit that Kris Wu was the text book definition of eye candy. 

Even in envy, Junmyeon himself couldn't deny that fact. Speaking of the oddly timid detective, Kris would be a liar if he said he wasn't suspicious of him in the beginning of this whole mixed up ordeal. Who wouldn't be? You're fresh out of jail and the police decide to take you in a little longer as if they were desperate, along with the fact he had to live with one of the detectives. Everything about it seemed fishy to Kris. Ever since Tao, to say the least, Kris has been having a hard time trusting people, which makes sense, I mean if you were to you find out the person you wholeheartedly trusted and fell deeply in love with turned out to be a cop who was only sent undercover to rat you out, you'd probably be a little suspicious of other people too.

And funny enough, as hard it seemed, Junmyeon tried to keep the fact that the Board had revealed Tao's death wasn't a suicide, Kris already knew. When everyone was clueless on what happened, truly, without being told, Kris knew immediately it was a homicide. In the beige jump suit with korean characters spelling  _Seoul Correctional Facility_  and a number stitched above his breast pocket, Kris was enraged in the cell that acted as a cage when news reached him. Even if Kris and Tao had only known each other for a year before Kris found out, Kris was more than confident that Tao didn't commit suicide. Someone had killed him.

And Kris knew who it was. He knew who had killed him.

"Kris!" Junmyeon's voice called out, sort of desperately . The long limbed man that went by the name, stood from his spot on the floor, puzzled to the strain in Junmyeon's vocals but none the less walked past hallways and corners of the not so big penthouse he was forced to live less than a month ago. Kris finally reached the laundry room only to be met with a horrified look in Junmyeon's big brown eyes as he stared at a bright ugly pink dress shirt that he clutched in his small hands in front of him.

Soon enough the pieces seem to click in Kris's mind. That was  _his_  dress shirt.

"I am  _so_  sorry. God, I'm so stupid. Don't worry I'll fix it!" Junmyeon rambled, Junmyeon was strawberry red and had his eyebrows cutely knotted. Before the strawberry cheeked boy even let Kris speak, the shorter man darted past the still Kris in the doorway to who knows where. Behind him, Kris heard rustling in the near by bathroom. Kris couldn't start thinking of what words to say as he stood in the empty laundry room, only baskets of dirty clothes there to keep him company. Then, Kris felt the biggest smile bloom on his face as he let out a sudden belly filled laugh, Kris Wu was  _actually_  dying from laughter.

Kris sauntered out of the laundry room, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh to himself until he reached the bathroom where he found Junmyeon  _more_  wide eyed than ever and his cheeks even rosier than before. But of course, Kris didn't know whether the smaller male's eyes were the size of walnuts because of his white dress shirt in the sink drowning in a clear liquid that Kris guessed was bleach because now the shirt was an ugly mustard color, or because Kris, himself, walked in with a belly roar of laughter behind him.

Tears from all his laughing collected in Kris's eyes as his laughter fell into a chuckle and soon was no more. Still having a wide smile on his face, The chinese man turned to Junmyeon who was shamelessly speechless. It was a first for both them. It was Junmyeon's first time hearing Kris let out such a laugh, and it was Kris's first time laughing so wholeheartedly in years.

Kris was starting to wondering if he actually hated living here as he said he did to himself in the beginning.

{}

"Kim Junmyeon? _Flustered_ , I can't even imagine it!" Lu Han spoke animatedly as he sipped some of the coffee he held in his hands. Junmyeon crossed his arms around his chest and a grunt slipped his thin lips in protest, Lu Han proceeded to chuckle at his underlings cute tactics to not further embarrass himself. Kris nodded at Lu Han's statement, confirming it was true from across the booth they sat in.

"His cheeks were red and everything." Kris chuckled lightly at the memory of how Junmyeon bowed and apologized for ruining the dress shirt he was supposed to wear tonight. Said guilty man, peeked up at Kris when the chuckle left his lips, Junmyeon's heart warmed at the sound. He couldn't believe that he made Kris laugh, smile and chuckle! Was he dreaming?

Lu Han watched the seemingly giddy scene unfold with Junmyeon's eyes turning into the size of big marbles as he looked Kris's way. The said oblivious man grinned under his straw and sipped on the Lemonade he ordered instead of coffee like Junmyeon and Lu Han had.

The pair were out planning to buy a new dress shirt in place for the one that got ruined, but the minute that Lu Han spotted the gaint and his puppy eyed supervisor skipping along of the sidewalk towards the huge mall only a few local stores ahead of them, Lu Han couldn't surpress his overly bubbly character. So the deer like man shouted out their names and that was how they ended up sitting in a Starbucks booth as Kris went on and on about how nervous and sorry Junmyeon was about the shirt. Honestly you could've easily thought that Kris had written a whole 5 page fucking essay about the exact pigment shade of Junmyeon's cheeks at that moment.

Every since Junmyeon had started living with this ex-convict, Lu Han had seen changes in his underling's personality. For example, coming into work early with a smile on his lips, Lu Han almost fell out of his office chair at the sight of pure happiness smeared all over Junmyeon's face. Never had  _anyone_  seen Junmyeon so happy in the morning, with his desk piled with cases and his coffee untouched. Was Junmyeon on something?

_"What the fuck is up with Detective Junmyeon?" Chanyeol asked as he leaned over Lu Han's desk to his lover's, Baekhyun._

_"Hell if_ _I_ _know Channie." Baekhyun shrugged him_ _off_ _and continued to type rapidly on the_ _keyboard_ _of his computer. Chanyeol scoffed and turned to_ _Lu_ _Han who was innocently watching the two._

_"What do you think?"_ _Chanyeol_ _nodded across the room to_ _Junmyeon's_ _desk with Junmyeon behind,_ _nibbling_ _on his fingers as he so obviously tried to hide a grin._

_"I bet 10 bucks his_ _grandpa_   _finally_   _kicked the bucket." Jongin stepped in out the blue, Chanyeol and Lu Han both turned to him with hard thinking expressions. Everyone knew how much Junmyeon hated his grandfather. But if his grandfather had died everyone_   _would've_ _already known by now. He was one of the head_ _director_ _of the whole Board._

_"Nah,_ _it's_ _something_ _else."_ _Chanyeol_ _waved off, Jongin clicked his tongue and walked away_ _with_ _papers in his arms, leaving Lu Han and Chanyeol by themselves as they stared at Junmyeon giggle to_ _himself_ _quietly. Chanyeol cringed, his curiosity not vanishing but his_ _determination_ _to find out faded. "Honestly_ _what's_ _gotten into him." Chanyeol sighed with a sour expression before sauntering back to his desk not too far from Lu Han and Baekhyun's._

_Lu Han stared a little longer at the Junmyeon, who was now humming happily to himself. Suddenly Junmyeon flinched at the vibrating of his_ _phone_ _in his pocket. He fished it out only to have his goofy smile become even more goofier_ _the_   _minute his eyes landed on the ID. Lu Han's eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. Lu Han leaned closer towards Junmyeon to listen on his conversation as it wrapped up._

_"Yeah, mhm, alright, bye Kris." Junmyeon bit his bottom lip and pulled the_ _phone_ _away from his_ _ear_ _, his ears red and his heart doing summer salts._

_Kris?_

Kris. The ex-convict. God it seemed as obvious as day. Lu Han had thought. I mean, it was too noticeable that Kim Junmyeon was all fluffy for this ex-convict he was living with. But it was obvious how dense this ex-convict was. You could sit Lu Han down and go on for an hour about how much of a master mind this Kris Wu was but he'd still tell you he was an idiot. Lu Han didn't care how many drug trades this guy was involved in and how much sneakiness and brains that took, Kris Wu was as dense as Lu Han's grandmother when he tried to explain his sexuality.

Lu Han sighed as he now paid for their drinks, he stood in front of the cashier and handed her a couple of bills. Behind him stood Junmyeon and Kris chatting about who knows what. Lu Han glanced back at the two, fondness deeply embedded in his round eyes. He really wished they worked out well. He hadn't seen Junmyeon this happy since middle school.

Lu Han was the only person at the station that had known Kim Junmyeon for so long, you could even consider him Junmyeon's best friend. Lu Han was there when Junmyeon had all those ups and downs in his life. He was there to comfort Jumyeon when he could. And deep down, Lu Han knew that Kris was going to take good care of Junmyeon. It had been Lu Han's first time seeing the handsome man, he was stunned but also relieved at the way Kris looked at Junmyeon. The way his eyes sparkled made it obvious that Kris wasn't an uncaring drug lord, well at least not any more.

"I'll see you later at the Assembly tonight." Lu Han waved the two off, once all three of them exited the cafe. Junmyeon smiled back at him and waved good bye before turning back to Kris and the two walked away on the sidewalk.

Lu Han breathed in and stared off into the blue sky littered with clouds.

_This is a_ _nice_ _change._ Lu Han thought.

{}

Lu Han continued to stroll the streets aimlessly, passing stores here ad there. His arms were piled with bags of clothes he bought for the Annual Assembly tonight. Inside the plastic bags were countless dress shirts with different patterns and in different colors. Lu Han wanted to make sure he had a wide variety of options. It was cloudy all day but Lu Han didn't mind much.

Surprisingly, the sun started to peek through the clouds that it's been hiding behind and beat down on Lu Han. The rays gleamed but Lu Han paid no attention.

God, did he hate that event. Partially because old perverted drunk men thought he was a girl at first glance but mostly because of his ex, Oh Sehun. Sehun was young and adventurous, too much so. Lu Han was hitting his thirties soon, he didn't have time to camp out in the woods with an adult that acted like an hyperactive child. The two of them had met when Sehun was a new recruit from another station. Long story short, after having to train him, they fell in love, dated for a few months and then Lu Han found it was all bet on money and curiosity. His college buddies had bet how long it'd take him to do the Seoul station's "beauty." And so Lu Han dumped him and vowed to never see the man unless it was strictly work related.

But after all that was all in the past. It didn't bother Lu Han anymore. Truly. Lu Han had completely cut Sehun out of his life and he wasn't going to let him in anytime soon.

Lu Han finally reached the parking lot where his yellow Toyota was parked, ready to go towards it when the ringing of his phone started to sing in his pocket. Lu Han frowned and fished it out to an unknown number. Lu Han felt his stomach turn a bit, for a reason he couldn't really describe. Lu Han, none the less, pressed answer and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Lu Han called.

"L-Lu H-Han." A quivering voice whispered from the other line. Like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on him, Lu Han immediately knew the voice.

"S-Sehun?" Lu Han stuttered, astonished at the sound of the man's heavy breathes fanning the phone. A shiver slithered down Lu Han's spine. Something was wrong.

"Lu Han. I need help. They know,  _I_  know and they think I  _told_  somebody." Sehun spoke in a throaty voice as the line on the other end rattled. 

"W-Who's they? What do you know?" Lu Han slightly exclaimed, annoyed with the lack of clarity of the whole situation. Sehun's line was silent for second, just the fuzzy sound the static made of the phone. What was he even calling from? Lu Han had his suspicions it was from a public phone. But that was the least of his worries, still, the line was silent only Sehun's breaths were heard. Impatient and sick with concern Lu Han spoke:

"Sehun-"

"I know." Sehun began, he paused and audibly swallowed. "I know who killed Zitao."

 


	4. F

Junmyeon sent sharp gazes at his reflection. Junmyeon stood in front of the mirror, his body hugged by a strapping dark black suit, his looming brown fluffy fringe now slicked back and his tie neatly hung around his collar. The tall mirror that swallowed his body from head to toe in the reflection towered over the short male as it leaned on it's three legs in Junmyeon's dully colored room. Junmyeon felt stone pile up in the depths of his throat, his tongue numbing in his mouth and his fingers fiddling with the hems of suits sleeves as negative words floated in his mind in bold red balloons that seemed harmless but were like that stabs to the stomach. Those words, those recycled phrases, were the reason Junmyeon's heart continued to sink further into his own chest, using his rib cage to hide itself.

_"Incompetent little boy, that's the reason your dad did what he did to your mom."_

_"You think you have the right to protect others when you couldn't even protect your own mother?"_

Tears stung in the back of Junmyeon's eyes. The Detective bit it the inside of his cheek and forced the droplets that collected in masses to disperse. This wasn't the time his grandfather's words to get to him, even if they were littered with some truth. Junmyeon tried to will himself to ignore the memories that clouded his conscience and played like movies, but he couldn't. One of his most dreadful memories started to plaster it's self on the inside of Junmyeon's eyelids, too hard to escape, so this time, for the first time in almost a month, Junmyeon let himself go. Junmyeon let his memories roam free and the negativity that suffocated him with them.

_9 year old Junmyeon rubbed his sleep ridden eyes with the back of his chubby palm, along with his blanket clutched in his other hand and his teddy bear under his arm. He dragged the bright baby blue blanket on the cracked wooden floor of the 2nd story where him his small family of three lived. He was heading towards his parents room where he could hear faint screams. Young Junmyeon's mind was heavily ridden with exhaustion to_ _decipher_ _the screams that held complete terror and shame._

_The screams, blood filled, wailing with all their lungs, that's how they were._

_The disoriented Junmyeon reached his parents door, crickets now being what was heard. No more screams were yelled, nor muffled begs to halt. They had come to an erupt stop and Junmyeon was too droopy eyed to notice. It was chillingly quite in the dark long hallway as it held shadows in it's corners. The crickets only seemed louder as Junmyeon peered down the said hallway that lagged on into nothing towards it's end._

_Junmyeon fisted his blanket, now more aware of the atmosphere that made fear sting his heart, he hurried and turned the freezing metal knob and cracked the door open. The bright light from his parent's lamp illuminated the darkness of the hallway behind him. Junmyeon felt ease settle on his shoulders to the familiar light. He squinted to the brightness and let his small eyes adjust to the clearness of the room._

_There, trembling, sat his mother with her arms hugging herself on the sheet ragged bed. She ignored her son who entered the room cautiously as her whole thin figure was numb, just like everything else in her was. The sound of the shower head being used in their built in bathroom, where Junmyeon assumed his father was taking a shower, was the only sound heard now besides the heavy breathes that escaped his mother's red and torn lips, their hollow sounds covering the cricket's songs._

_Now that Junmyeon could see better, a darkly yellow and green color was blooming on the side of his mother's face. Her clothes were disheveled, with the collar of her sweater sliding off her, exposing her sickly pale shoulder. The long black skirt she wore was ridden up from where Junmyeon could see but the rest was covered by the mountains of pulled and messy sheets and blankets on the bed. As if someone had struggled on them._

_Junmyeon rushed to his mother, worry clouding his sense as he now gripped on her arm, tugging on it._

_"Mom..." Junmyeon whispered lowly. Drip, drop. The water from shower head went has silence wasn't the only thing that rained upon them then as droplets started to shoot from the sky like bullets, hitting the window and roof top of their home, drumming down a tune._

_Junmyeon hadn't realized it then. With his mom's dark locks tugged harshly out of her usually neat pony tail, her skirt ridden up with her slim legs marked with scratches from nails and red with hand prints, her sweater falling off her shoulder and her underwear that had been forcefully snatched off, thrown somewhere in that room, that his mother wasn't there anymore. With now empty dark orbs staring at nothing, she was gone. Maybe physically, she was there, but the poor young mother was off in a land in her head where she wasn't._

_That was the night Junmyeon lost his mother._

{}

Junmyeon sucked in a squeezed breath as he tried to shake the thorns that plagued the atmosphere in front of him. Crowds of well dressed people chatting away with glasses of expensive wine, their heads held high, knowing their bank accounts were behind them in a time of need. Young women wore usual long and tight fitting dresses that made the older men in their seats stare that not only made the ladies uncomfortable but Junmyeon too.

The young detective had always thought once he was freed by the chains from prison people called school the social system would be completely different, almost non existent, there were to be no socially higher people and lower ones either, everyone was equal in the adult world. Junmyeon was wrong. If anything it was worse in the adult world, and Junmyeon was an adult, stuck in it.

"Junmyeon?" The smaller man heard a familiar baritone voice call from beside him the soothed his aching anxiety by the slightest. Junmyeon turned to is side to be met with a stunning Kris in a black suit that made his shoulders seem wider and thicker than before. Junmyeon blinked, forgetting he had come with someone to the gathering this time.

"Y-yes." Junmyeon stuttered lamely, gulping.

"Shouldn't we go?" Kris, nodded towards the crowds of people, Junmyeon turned his direction to them once again, anxiety itching at his skin as it became harder and harder to swallow the longer he stared at the people idly chat. Junmyeon was never really good with crowds. Whenever he was forced to attend these events he felt like he was being stared down at, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. I mean, he was in a room full of successful, good looking people, while he was just, well,  _Junmyeon_.

With his chest tight, Junmyeon nodded to Kris's question and led the way through the crowd towards their seats that they were assigned to by their station. Just like last year, and the year before that, there, employees from different stations crammed into a highschool gym room sized space as they bragged about their accomplishments or how many awards they'd receive. Junmyeon scanned the area, not only were people employed people from their field of work but retired seniors from different stations and some wives and husbands of the employed.

Junmyeon fiddled with the hem of his black suit's jacket as they finally made it to the long table that was partially filled with coworkers from their station, such as Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok and Jongin, along with others that Junmyeon only new the faces of. Oddly, Junmyeon couldn't find Lu Han at the table, but he was too out of it to ask anybody.

"Myeonie!" Minseok called out, the heads seated at the able rose as their eyes landed on Junmyeon who smiled impishly and Kris rose his eye brow in question to the embarrassing nickname.

This was going to a long night for Junmyeon, he knew it.

{}

It had been 15 minutes into the ceremony. Names after names were called and different tables were rooting for the others that left their seat to receive an award that made it seem like they were on a high pedestal. Maybe the fact that Junmyeon, himself, never won any of those awards all those years he's been in the work force that made him envy the cops and detectives with grinning faces walk up the 3 stepped stool onto the stage to surround their dumb pride around some flimsy piece of paper claiming their achievement.

And so after another of 10 minutes of name calling the ceremony ended, with a couple of workers from his station with awards and with his hands empty. It didn't surprise him. Junmyeon had thought that maybe he could try a little harder to get an award, work over his shift to get the recognition, if he really wanted it, but he decided against the idea. If that were to happen and if he were to get an award then everyone would have high expectations of him. That's why not only did he feel envy for the people who got awards but sympathy, because he didn't how hard they could've worked for the title.

In some way Junmyeon was glad he was useless in his own kinds of way. Sure, you might be defend the statement that without Junmyeon, Kris wouldn't be helping them the way he was but truthfully Jongdae could've just assigned someone else to carry the duty of babysitting, though Junmyeon hardly saw it as that. Junmyeon was always just there. The young detective some contemplated quitting, but then that'd be something else his grandfather could hang over his head and torment him about whenever he pleased.

And speaking of torment....

Junmyeon had been sitting in the clothed seat, Kris to his right and Baekhyun to his left at the neatly arranged oval table that was wearing a navy blue table clothe like a skirt. The detective had been staring aimlessly into space throughout every minute of the ceremony till it's end, thinking of ways he could subtly leave the event. That is, until someone tapped his shoulder, Junmyeon glanced up after a small jumping that brought him back to senses, Jongdae was looming over him with a sympathetic look in his almond eyes and Junmyeon knew what that meant.

Junmyeon's heart started to pump blood through his veins a little harsh to the idea of what was coming next. With the swallow the thick,choking lump in his throat, he turned to Kris and hesitantly leaned into his ear since he chattering of the room was roaring and whispered in a stutter that made Kris suspicious.

"I'll be right back."Junmyeon had said and Kris nodded in a inquiring nodded as a response as Junmyeon twittled with his fingers, trying to calm his nerves. Junmyeon stood from his seat and walked to where Jongdae was standing, waiting for him not too far from the table.

Jongdae turned to look at Junmyeon.

"I know you hate talking to him." Jongdae stated. Junmyeon turned and their eyes met.

"Yeah. More then anything." Junmyeon smiled.

{}

"Are you better now?" Lu Han asked carefully as he handed the shivering Sehun, who was soaked with sweat, a cup of hot tea to calm his nerves. After asking for his address over the line, Lu Han had driven as fast as lightning to the heart of Seoul, there he found Sehun with a torn lip, bruises beginning to color his cheeks and a sprained ankle. Lu Han had then rushed him to his home and ordered him to take a hot bath and go for a nap. Lu Han knew for a fact that neither of them would be attending the Annual Assembly that night, so that was brushed to the back of his mind.

But now he had a man almost twice his size shaking like a leaf on his maroon love seat in his quite large study. Sehun had woken up from a nightmare of what Lu Han guessed happened earlier today. Lu Han felt many things as he stared at Sehun like this, he felt anger that he couldn't have done anything to help him pool in his stomach and he felt sadness at the sight of the man so  _shaken_.

When those simple yet powerful words were uttered out over the phone, Lu Han hadn't asked anything of it. He didn't to pressure Sehun too fast, not only that but he was trying to control himself from letting rage overrule his better judgement and try to find whoever did this to Sehun and beat them to a bloody pulp.

"Sehun," Lu Han called gently, Sehun looked up from his mug, "Can you tell me what happened?" Sehun stared at him for a while, no emotion in his frowning eyes. Sehun had been more than ashamed and disappointed in himself at the way he was reacting in this situation, how could he become a better cop if he couldn't even handle something as petty as this. Though Sehun thought like that, Lu Han stood there with a calm posture and no sign of aggression or fright whatsoever. That was one of Lu Han's qualities Sehun loved and admired the most, his maturity and poise. Time passed as their atmosphere was wordless.

After just staring, Sehun's eyes wandering to the mug with it's steaming tea and he parted his lips, ready to tell Lu Han everything. From the beginning to the end.

 


	5. E

_"Kris!" Tao had called gleefully, Kris turned towards the other taller man and felt warmth bloom in his chest to the twinkle in the other's eyes as he played with the sparklers crowded in his hands underneath the beaches moonlight._

_Kris ran over to Tao as he let out childish giggles, the sound of crashing waves their music and the sand under Kris's bare feet like pillows. Tao turned his back towards Kris as the sparklers began to give out and stared with blind eyes full of happiness at the moon. Kris finally reached Tao and proceeded to curve his arms around Tao's waist, who breathed out a laugh at Kris's sweet actions, but Kris, either way, snuggled his face into the crook of Tao's neck and started to gaze up at the moon too._

_"Kris," Tao breathed, Kris glanced up at Tao's now serious expression, "I love you." Tao whispered and turned to look into Kris' eyes that were wide, Tao's face was lightened by the moon's light and his eyes were two dark diamonds that spoke truth. Kris' heart was frozen and his throat was dry._

_Kris_ _**loved** _ _Tao too._

Everyday of his life since Tao's death, Kris hasn't loved anyone but Tao. Kris hasn't even loved himself either. Kris' every waking thought was of Tao, and how he was going to avenge his death. How he would rip Tao's killer limb by limb, and torture them. Tao would never approve of it too, Kris could see it now, Tao screaming at him for being so violent and inconsiderate. Kris always asked himself how he never doubted Tao was on his side back then, Tao never stopped himself from telling him how breaking a person's fingers shouldn't be a punishment for those who betray you. Tao was such a goody two shoes, but now Kris knows why he never questioned the other man, he was too blinded by the love to even think of anything else.

Even now his every thought was only ever of Tao and his killer. Which is why Kris was glad that Junmyeon had to bring him along to this Annual Assembly. Tao's killer was here.

{}

"You must know why Junmyeon has been acting happier than that baby on the teletubbies lately, right?" Chanyeol screamed across the table and over the annoyingly loud music in the assembly room towards Kris once Jongdae and Junmyeon were long gone. Kris frowned in confusion at the oddly phrased question.

"Excuse me?" Kris asked. What was that supposed to even mean?

"Myeonie has never gone to work with the smile he's had for the last few weeks." Minseok explained as he stuffed his face with the sandwich he got from the table of food in the far right corner of the room. Kris looked at Minseok beside him with more confusion written in his eyes.

"I honestly thought you'd be trash considering your past criminal record-" Jongin tried to continue but was hit up side the head by a fuming Baekhyun who sat next to him. Baekhyun turned to Kris with an apologetic smile gracing his flawless face before returning to Jongin and whispering something in a harsh tone to as he was held the back of his head in pain.

Junmyeon?

Kris hadn't really thought of him. He wasn't necessarily a pain in his ass. Sure, to Kris, Junmyeon seemed really stuck up, but after the first week at his house, the chinese man was shown different sides of the detective. Now that Kris thought of it, all this time he's stayed at Junmyeon's, he hadn't really thought of Tao at all. Every time Kris would spot Junmyeon sipping his morning coffee in his pajamas with his bed hair sticking up, the taller's thoughts of Tao would kind of disappear. Those thoughts of vengeance and justice for Tao weren't vivid pictures anymore, those feelings of pure hatred weren't fresh wounds. No they weren't, with the detective, those wounds were just scabs Kris refused to stop picking at. So they just bled.

When Junmyeon was rambling on apologies about the white shirt, Kris' heart had warmed, like when Tao would warm it. When Junmyeon would awkwardly say goodnight to the other before going to bed, Kris had always secretly thought it was cute how red the detective's cheeks would turn. Or when they met for the first time, Junmyeon carried himself so confidently, Kris had been trying not to stare too hard. Junmyeon's eyes, his hair, his lips, his personality, all of it. Kris was drawn to it. It was undeniable now. No matter how hard Kris had been trying to conceal it in his conscience, it was too late.

_Shit._  Junmyeon. He was turning into something. To Kris, Junmyeon was turning into something more than just the detective he lived with.

Kris was filled countless overwhelming emotions that stung his chest. Eruptly, Kris stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to the restroom." Kris said in a monotone voice and left the table with pairs of eyes following his back disappear into the restroom doors that weren't too far. Once he was unable to be seen anymore by the group of concerned and confused cops, they all looked at each other, wondering what they had said that was wrong.

{}

Junmyeon gulped. His anxiety swallowing him whole as him and Jongdae neared the booth of the Board's Representatives. The men with well suited wear had been laughing amongst themselves just until Jongdae and Junmyeon appeared before them, Jongdae bowed as did Junmyeon showing respect to the higher ups. Once Junmyeon lifted his brown head he was half expecting to see his grandfather's bored and uncaring glare directed towards him, but he was surprised to see that his grandfather wasn't at the table in the first place.

One of the men at the booth must've noticed Junmyeon's puzzled expression as he answered the unsaid questioned that floated in the air.

"Representative Kim went to the restroom," The man informed, Junmyeon looked at him and forced a grateful smile and bowed in thanks. Junmyeon felt a sort of relief to the words, at least he could try and calm himself a little more until he came back.

Just like every station in that room, two of the best from each station had to go and chat with the Representatives to get advice or for the people from the stations to inform them of their current situation and work. And that's why Junmyeon and Jongdae were now squeezing themselves into the large rounded booth the men sat in as they seemed to drink to their heart's content. Nothing about this was professional.

In all honesty, Lu Han was supposed to be the one going with Jongdae to this booth but since he called last minute, saying that he wasn't going to be able to make it, Jongdae had no choice but to take Junmyeon instead. Junmyeon really wished this whole dumb assembly would hurry and end. All this music and lights are starting to make him feel sick.

"Where's Lu Han?" One of the men slurred with a sick grin as he leaned in too close for Junmyeon's comfort, the wrinkles folded themselves at the corners of his drunken smile that sent a shiver down Junmyeon's spine. Junmyeon and Jongdae had sat on different ends of the booth, so while Junmyeon dealt with this drunkard, Jongdae was talking seriously with other Representatives on the other end. One wrong move and he could be fired, that's how it was. Junmyeon was starting to hate and hate this Board more and more every fucking day. With clear eyes, Junmyeon looked at the man beside him in the booth. Junmyeon gulped, trying to hide his suffocating anxiety.

"He wasn't able to make it." Junmyeon managed to say in the blandest tone he could muster. The man that seemed to be in his late 50's chuckled at Junmyeon's answer. Then he moved in a little closer than before. The man now hovering more over Junmyeon, the detective then realized just how much smaller he was than the other and that only sent alarms in his mind and his fingers started to twitch in fright. The man was increasingly looming over Junmyeon and didn't stop until his chapped and cold lips were brushing against the shell of Junmyeon's ear. That was it. Junmyeon felt acid try to escape his throat with his stomach unable to calm down, Junmyeon was going to be sick. The detective started to tremble slightly the more the older man brushed his lips on his skin.

"That's too bad." The man spoke lowly. Just when Junmyeon thought it couldn't get any worse he suddenly felt a hand grip too harshly on his thigh and underneath his slacks where the other's hand was placed Junmyeon's skin was burning with repulsion. Junmyeon jolted in utter surprise with his eyes owl wide as he turned to look the man start in the eyes as if asking what was going on. The other man just continued to sickly smirk at the detective's absolute bewilderment. Junmyeon's heart sank to depths of himself and his chest felt hollow and heavy at the same time. Unlike other times, Junmyeon didn't stop the tears that appeared to pool in his brown eyes as the man now dipped his face into the crook of his neck and left butterfly kisses on his pale skin. Junmyeon's skin on his neck began to itch in undeniable disgust as his body was frozen with his arms by his side.

"S-Stop." The detective choked out in a frightened sob.

_"S-Stop!" Junmyeon's mother was heard screaming._

"No m-more." Junmyeon whispered and bit the inside of his cheek.

_"No more!!" The choked voice of Junmyeon's mother pleaded helplessly._

Junmyeon almost forgot how to breath as the man didn't stop, but only tightened his hold on Junmyeon's thigh at the other's frightened requests at halting.

_Maybe I deserve this_. Junmyeon thought blankly, his figure unmoving as the man proceeded to let his hands wander all over the detective's body, making Junmyeon's self loathing grow and grow every second. The sound of the whole room had been drowned out long ago and the only things left was a stiff Junmyeon and what Junmyeon would describe as karma taking revenge on him in a human form as a man that couldn't keep his hands to himself. This is what Junmyeon got for not protecting his mother. This is what Junmyeon got for being a disappointing grandson. This is what Junmyeon got for being worthless.

{}

Kris looked at himself in the dirty mirror. His hands clenched on the surface in the white marble sink. His heart was pounding in his rib cage, He couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe that he had let Junmyeon get in the way. He couldn't believe Junmyeon got under his skin. There was anger and disappointment in his stomach, his heart now feeling heavy. How could he lose sight of Tao so easily? With that thought shooing away images of Junmyeon's smiles and laughs Kris was determined to let go of whatever unknown feelings he harvested for Junmyeon right there in the men's bathroom.

Kris reached for the sink and turned it on, the faucet rained down its clear water as Kris cupped his hands underneath the fall of its water and let it pool a little bit in his palms before splashing some of it on his face. As if that would help clean off Kris' feelings for Junmyeon and take them down the drain. But Kris was persistent to only have his mind set on Tao and his killer. That was all that mattered.

Kris dried his soaked face with the black sleeve of his suit and licked his lips before turning on his heels to walk to the exit of the bathroom when someone opened the door. Kris stood frozen in his steps at who walked in. He had his a short thick figure in a suit and his wrinkled sunken eyes from old age glancing at the taller man before walking past him to one of the urinals.

Kris gulped, his throat closing up. Still standing like a statue in front of the door as the man was heard unzipping his zipper, getting ready to relieve himself. Kris didn't know why he was so surprised to finally find him. After so long of being imprisoned and waiting to leave just to search for him and be imprisoned in his own mind instead. He was there. With his stomach it knots and his chest burning with pure loathing, disgust, detestation. All of it. Kris swiveled away from the door. Ready to finally live in peace, for the thing that was hanging over his head like a knife a held by a thin string could be reeled back by his next actions.

**_There_**  was Tao's killer.

The old bastard that sent goons after Tao and killed him to make it look like suicide. Kris' heart began to thump with hatred that ran fast through his vein vessels. The taller chinese male then marched over to the old man and laid his hand on his shoulder with a tight grip.

The old man jumped in surprise quickly zipping his pants since he had just finished and turned to look at Kris' murderous expression that darkened. Kris didn't care if this was a dumb way of approaching the situation and that he could have done it a smarter way where he'd have this guy behind bars in no time. Right now, Kris' adrenaline was pumping so hard that it made him let go of his common sense.

_He killed Tao. He killed Tao. He killed Tao. He killed-_

So with his common sense probably shoved somewhere in that bathroom and his better judgement nonexistent, Kris' hand tightened on the man's shoulder. The old man had a sort of disgusted look in his eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something but before his could even lift his tongue Kris saw red and reeled back his free hand, bunched it up into a fist and swung it at the bastard's face, knocking the old man off his feet and onto the ugly tiled floor. Kris' fist left him with a bright red mark on his cheek and a bleeding lip. Kris' knuckles began to sting with the force he used to swing at the man but Kris' heart stung more.

{}

Junmyeon could feel hot streams of tears run down his ghostly cheeks as he held a blank expression that pulled you in like a void. With his stomach bubbling with sickness and his throat closing up on words he wish he could scream, his heart beating was hard in his clouded and hollow chest. Junmyeon felt dead. Dead, just like he could imagine his mother felt.

Before the old perverted man could crush Junmyeon's being even more with simple actions of assault there was a large ruckus heard from right of the room from where the booth was. The man halted his actions and Junmyeon glanced slowly with a tear filled vision toward the entrance of the restrooms to find his grandfather sprawled out on the floor shivering in fright yelling threats at none other than Kris Wu, who's aura reeked hatred deep into your bones.

Junmyeon's jaw dropped as he stood from his seat and the man who had been touching him before let him. Junmyeon stared motionless at the scene before them, the sound of chattering was no more, everyone's attention was glued to the way Kris' eyes nested daggers into Junmyeon's grandfather.

"You damned ugly bastard!" Kris roared. And those words seemed to trigger everyone's conscientious into gear because in that split second a number of different cops leaped into action and restrained Kris, who was trying to come at Junmyeon's grandfather who was dumbfounded as other cops and guests helped him to his feet.

Junmyeon heard Jongdae curse loudly, Junmyeon turned and saw his chief get up from his seat in the booth and march over to Kris, who was now livid. Junmyeon couldn't see the Kris he knew in the chinese man's eyes from where he stood and that only made his stomach turn even more than before.

Sure, the events at the assembly this year that occurred to Junmyeon weren't the same as previous years. Yeah, they were much, much worse.

 


	6. D

"I overheard." Sehun sighed, letting his fingertips skim the rims of the mug that warmed his palms. "I overheard them while they were having a meet at a pub." Sehun paused. "It was just three Representatives from the Board having a drink, nothing bad could happen, right?" Sehun laughed with hints of despair, Lu Han frowned but didn't comment and let Sehun continue. "They were laughing and getting drunk, nothing out of the ordinary. They kept spewing things that made no sense. They completely forgot that I was just a table away from them. We were the only people there." Sehun quickly added and took a quick sip from the mug as his eyes wandered nervously around Lu Han's study, the memories rewinding themselves in his mind. "Then at out of no where, one of them mentioned Tao." Sehun's grip on the mug tightened, and for the first time that day that he met Lu Han again after so long, Sehun lifted his gaze to meet Lu Han's, who was taken aback by the intensity swarming in the younger's eyes. " _Aren't you glad we got rid of Zitao? Just like that. It was too easy to kill him off._ "  Sehun quoted in a low tone, Lu Han's adam's apple bobbed at the gut turning words that Sehun spit like venom. " _Don't say it too loud! Representative Kim might kill us next!_ " Sehun's eyes collected with steaming tears. 

Without thinking of anything besides Sehun's watery eyes, Lu Han went forward and wrapped his arms around the younger, who buried his tear stained face into Lu Han's shoulder. Lu Han was on his knees holding Sehun who leaned on him, sitting on his couch. Zitao was many things to many people. An amazing co-worker, a hard working cop, a lover, a friend. To Sehun, Zitao was like a brother. When Lu Han and Sehun were together, Lu Han remembered the times Sehun would stay up talking non-stop about his and Zitao's adventures as kindergartners. Zitao meant  _a lot_  to Sehun.

"I couldn't take it anymore. So I stood really loudly from my seat and ran off. That must've been when they noticed me. It didn't take them long, it was only a week before they came after me, well their bodyguards. They came knocking on my door and when I opened it they bragged in without a word. They tied me to one of my kitchen chairs and threatened me to be quite. But it was only today, when I pumped into an old man, who just happened to be part of the National Assembly, and helped him with his groceries that they came back. If I told the National Assembly the whole Board would be forced to shut down and go under investigation for who knows how long, so many people would lose their jobs, you would lose your job! I'm almost certain that they were not trying to keep me quite because of that, they're trying to hide something by shutting my mouth, they don't trust me so they couldn't have this, they were for sure trying to kill me this time. I barely escaped," Sehun rambled, with his voice muffled by Lu Han's clothing. Lu Han tightened his hold on the board shouldered man that was much bigger than he was and tucked his face further into his shoulder.

Rage and sadness were bubbling in Lu Han's veins at the sounds of choked sobs from Sehun. Lu Han felt sick to his stomach and lightheaded just at the thought of a couple of Representatives saying such things. Lu Han knew that those old geezers were no where near angels, but murder? Them? If citizens found out there would an out rage. Is this why they announced that Zitao's death wasn't suicide? So if Sehun would come forward and try to expose them, everyone would just see him as a crazed man trying to start trouble?

If it was Representative Kim. None other than Junmyeon's grandfather. Why? What was the point of murdering one of your best cops? What did Zitao do? What did he say? What had he  _known_? What was so important they had to kill Zitao to keep it hidden. 

"Hey, Sehun." Lu Han called out, Sehun pulled back with a sniffle and looked into Lu Han's tender eyes as his presence began to sooth Sehun's shaken figure. "Let's tell the National Assembly." 

{}

Everyone was up out of their seats once the raging Kris was  a little calm. Four different cops had to hold him down. He was completely gone. He was outraged, livid. Down Kris' temples, sweat ran as he stared at the crowd of people that were helping Representative Kim up. His eyes were black with an animalistic glint, with his teeth bared. Kris looked like an animal ready to tear Representative Kim apart. Kris didn't look like he was going t completely calm down, since he kept tugging harshly at the hands and arms keeping him at bay. 

Jongdae was all in Kris's face, trying to get Representative Kim out view, Jongdae was telling Kris something lowly. And from where Junmyeon stood, he could see Kris' lips moving and responding to whatever Jongdae had said. Junmyeon didn't know what was said but Jongdae's expression was put into shock, he blinked a few times to accept what was said and instead of saying something back Jongdae swiftly grabbed a tightly hold on Kris' jaw before reaching under his jaw and and pressing his index fingers hardly underneath his jaw. A pressure point. And in no time, Kris was out cold. 

As if Junmyeon's brain started working again, he sprinted from his seat to where the ruckus was, the whole room was loud wit spoken question of what just happened, but all Junmyeon cared about Kris. The Kris that was filled with wrath long gone from Junmyeon's memory, the only Kris left was the one that was laying limp on the four cops that were trying to keep from collapsing. Junmyeon squeezed past many groups of concerned people until he reached the scene itself.

Junmyeon stood before the unconscious Kris that was being lifted by the four cops now. Junmyeon's emotions were jumbled, he didn't whether to be mad at the man before him for starting a scene or be worried as to why his stare looked like it could kill someone. With his lips parted, Junmyeon wanted to speak but before he could there was a hand placed on his shoulder. Junmyeon jolted to shockingly and turned with big scared eyes, afraid that it was from the man from before but he immediately relaxed to meet the worry swimming eyes of his Chief, Jongdae. 

Jongdae had a frown on his face at the sight of Junmyeon's puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks, but couldn't comment because Junmyeon was already speaking. 

"W-What happened?" Junmyeon stuttered uncharacteristically. Jongdae's heart tugged in concern at the sound of how fragile Junmyeon spoke. In that moment, Junmyeon looked he could breakdown if a soft gust of wind even as much as passed by him.  

"I don't know." Jongdae sighed worriedly, placing his hands on his hips as he told the men to call a cab out of the building for them place Kris in. Junmyeon stood there and watched as Jongdae ordered them to wait for Junmyeon. Jongdae wanted get those out of here as fast as possible before people started asking questions and pointing fingers. This whole night was an absolute mess.

Jongdae now walked down the corridor behind the group of four cops carrying Kris quickly, with Junmyeon beside him, just following wherever he was going. No one had noticed them leave, they were all too occupied with Representative Kim's well more than anything that they forgot why he had been sprawled out on the floor in the first place. The four cops had been obeying is every commanding surprisingly, the perks of being Head Chief of a station. All of these transitions were going so fast that Junmyeon couldn't stop an ask why.

Finally out of the building and into the cool breeze of the chilling night air, Jongdae hurriedly called a cab, the mustard yellow tin can drove up to the pavement and Jongdae made sure to stuff Junmyeon and Kris into it without drawing too much attention. Jongdae was about to close the door of the car when he felt a thin and slightly trembling hand grip on his wrist. Jongdae turned and looked to see Junmyeon staring up at him with countless emotions in his puffy framed eyes. Jongdae glanced from Junmyeon to the slumbering Kris that his face resting on the glass of the cab window, his whole body motionless and his breath shallow but slight there. Jongdae's worried gaze returned to Junmyeon's. Jongdae reached out with his free hand a ruffled Junmyeon's styled hair in reassurance with a brotherly smile grazing his lips.

"Don't worry, I have this under my control," Jongdae chuckled, "I promise." With one last grin, Jongdae slid Junmyeon's thin fingers off his wrist and closed the door to the cab and watched the cab drive away and blend in with the rest of the traffic quickly. 

Jongdae turned to the cops, forgetting they were still even there and thanked them sheepishly. He told them that he had Kris Wu under his custody, and that he'd take full responsibility for what happened. The cops had nodded and bowed down to their superior and walked off, back through the double door into the building.

All this happened in a flash and before Jongdae knew it, he was all alone, standing underneath the night sky. Letting everything sink in. Kris's words were screaming in Jongdae's head, they have been this whole time.

_"It was him. He killed Tao."_

Jongdae felt his stomach shrink in itself. His heart feeling empty and his chest tightening. God, all of this was a mess. None the less, he couldn't let his emotions rain over his choices, so Jongdae turned on his heels with his hands clenched and stuffed into the pockets of his slacks just when a panting Minseok had just run out from the two glass double doors of the building was trying to catch his breath. Jongdae stared at him with tired eyes. Minseok gasped for air and wiped his sweat before speaking.

"What just happened?' Minseok managed to gasp. Jongdae looked at him with exhaustion and concern before looking away and staring off into the star littered velvet black sky that was barely visible because of the city lights, but none the less there.

"I _really_  don't fucking know." Jongdae murmured, more to himself than anyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heYYYyyy I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfic so far!!! thank you to those who left feedback. I appreciate it!!


	7. T

_"Tao?" Kris called out tiredly, he yawned and with groggy eyes looked around the luxury like suite he rented out in front of the beach for none other than Tao. Kris stood from the velvety sheets of the queen sized bed and looked out the balcony to find a silhouette of someone standing there looking out into the ocean. Kris grinned to himself and went to the figure and wrapped his long arms around the other's waist. Vanilla and cinnamon drifted into Kris' sense, which confused him greatly._

_Tao never once smelled like that, no, Tao smelled like freshly cut apples and ashy musk that never failed to attract Kris. This was different, this smell was sweet, too sweet. Now that Kris thought of it, the figure he held up to his chest was small, smaller than Tao. Tao rivaled his height and broadness where as whoever he was holding at the moment was almost a whole head shorter then he was._

_Kris pulled back from the embrace and turned the figure to face him, expecting it to be Tao. But Kris Wu was met with a completely opposite picture. Instead of tamed black strands of hair there were messy mops of it, instead of panda like dark circled eyes Kris was staring at big bunny like eyes._ _Instead of seeing Tao in front of him like_   _he expected, there stood an innocent Junmyeon with a cutely blank expression._

And with an unexpected jolt, Kris' eye lids fell open and gladly didn't land on a cute short young man, but on a familiar white ceiling. The chinese man swallowed, feeling his throat dry as a desert. He felt silky sheets cover him along with his aching muscles being cushioned by a plush mattress. All of this felt so well known.

Kris stood up on the bed and looked around the dark room, well his room. His eyes wandered over his gray plain walls and his closed sliding closet door in the far left corner along with the long maroon curtains that shadowed the city lights from the outside. It wasn't morning yet. He was at home.  _Home?_ No, Junmyeon's home. Kris caught himself before letting the idea of this being his home sink in. A home was a place where you belonged and Kris didn't belong anywhere. 

Just when Kris was about to force himself out bed a little more the door to his room opened a crack. Kris squinted his eyes towards the door just when a hand came out and switched on the light, just the a headache began to arise. Kris looked at towards the door a little better and was met by a pair of rounded brown eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" Junmyeon explained and swiftly entered the room fully with a glass of water in hand and the other holding the bottle of ibuprofen, Kris flinched at the rising of Junmyeon's tone, his headache stabbing his temples painfully. 

Junmyeon proceeded to walk further into Kris' room and hurriedly set the glass of water and ibuprofen bottle on Kris' night stand before looking at Kris' frowning face as he reached over for the pills and glass. He popped two of the small pills into his mouth and downed it with the glass of water, feeling the cool liquid hydrate his scratchy throat and pool in his stomach comfortably. Through all of this Junmyeon still stood there, watching Kris, intently, as he finished the glass of water.

Kris set down the glass back on the wooden night stand and instead of leaving the bed like he had originally planned, he leaned back on the head on the framed bed and relaxed, closing his eyes. Once his eyes shut pictures of the events of last night appeared in his vision.

Of course, how could he forget. 

Kris opened his eyes slowly to the ceiling again, still feeling Junmyeon's presence in the room. Junmyeon wanted an explanation. Kris was sure most of the people that were at the Assembly wanted an explanation as well. Kris' stomach tightened, he was disappointed in himself for losing his self control so easily, he was ashamed. He clenched his teeth harshly and continued to eye the ceiling. Kris' hated what he did last night, he was filled with mixed emotions. It didn't matter how physically big Kris was, right then, he felt small under the hard stare he could feel Junmyeon give him from at the end of the bed. 

"Why?" Junmyeon asked lowly, Kris didn't move the position of his head but managed to glance at Junmyeon, who had his arms crossed with a sour and stale expression on his usually soft features. Kris wanted to answer truthfully. But Kris felt that any word that slipped his lips at that moment might cause him to break down and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Junmyeon. Kris surprised himself with the feelings that grew in his stomach, he felt like Junmyeon deserved an honest explanation. Kris hated when people meddled in his affairs but he felt like it was okay when Junmyeon did it. He felt like Junmyeon had every right.

"Why what?" Kris played dumb, no matter how hard he wanted to tell Junmyeon everything, he knew that he'd just end falling for him more and he couldn't afford to do that, at least not now. 

"Why did you do that Representative Kim?" Junmyeon hissed, irritation burning holes in his chest, Junmyeon could tell damn well that Kris knew exactly what he was talking about. This whole cold city man act was starting to itch at Junmyeon's nerves, through all the shit he's been enduring all night. Trying to keep himself from completely breaking. He knew if he started crying he wouldn't stop. Even now Junmyeon could still feel those burning hands tracing his body and it made feel him close to throwing up a couple of times. Right now, he'd at least appreciate an answer from Kris, it didn't even have to be a lengthy one, maybe just a 'because I felt like it' would but Junmyeon in some type of ease. He didn't know, he really didn't know.

"It's none of your business." The other replied coldly, Kris didn't waver a bit as he lifted his eyes to meet Junmyeon's who looked like he was on the brink of insanity with his brows frowning and his face pruned up, like he was trying not to cry or scream. Kris' heart thumped. Did something happen to Junmyeon? Kris asked himself. But on the outside Kris' expression was bland even as his mind was racing with why's and what if's to Junmyeon's current condition.

"It is." Junmyeon spit, with disbelief soaking his words. "The minute you stepped through my door all your actions became my business, do you really think I wanted to get stuck babysitting you?" Junmyeon blurted out unintentionally, and seemingly looked like he regretted it, but that didn't wash away the anger that was mow evident in his eyes. 

"Babysitting?" Kris laughed unamused, the atmosphere suddenly becoming toxic. "Junmyeon, stop talking as if you know me, truly. You wouldn't understand." Kris snarled, sitting a little straighter on his bed. Now he was mad. Forget Junmyeon deserving an answer, right now Junmyeon was acting all high and mighty and it was only succeeding in pissing Kris off.

"Understand what? That you decided to throw a little tantrum in the restroom and just happened to connect your fist with Representative Kim's face? Because, trust me, that's all I'm understanding right now.  _Mr. Wu_." Junmyeon's harsh word weren't meant to come out so venomously but they did. Junmyeon truly knew nothing as to why Kris did what he did. And he had no right to speak like he had, but Junmyeon sick of it, all of it. He was sick of the heavy shackles in his chest, he was sick of living such a life full of secrets. He was just mad that he truly was a coward and a good for nothing and was taking his anger out on Kris because he already hated himself so much that he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He wanted to make Kris livid, so then he'd punch him or something, maybe say something that will snap him out the hole he keeps digging himself. 

Kris' jaw visibly clenched as he glared at Junmyeon's stiff but unwavering figure. 

"Or was it about Zitao?" Junmyeon growled. Like stepping on dead leaves in the middle of fall and hearing them crush underneath you, Kris snapped. His wounds opening and in a flash he darted up from his seat on the bed, making Junmyeon step back a little at his speed in surprise. Kris gripped tightly the detective's wrist and dragged the other's ragged figure back first on the mattress, the velvet sheets dripping from the sides of the bed to the quick and sudden actions. Before Junmyeon knew it he was staring saucer eyed up at a Kris, who had crawled above him and was gripping both of his hands above his head.

Junmyeon's breath hitched at the darkness swirling in Kris' vision. Kris' grip tightened on Junmyeon's wrist making him flinch. Junmyeon was shocked. He felt fear crawl up his arms as he was reminded of the unwanted hands that had touch only 3 hours ago at the Assembly. Junmyeon bit his bottom trying not let tears collect in his slightly frightened eyes.

Luckily, the moment Kris could see Junmyeon's pained expression he felt his heart hurt. It stung. Why was he doing this? It wasn't Junmyeon's fault that he was so close to losing his sanity. It wasn't Junmyeon's fault that he was right. It was about Tao. It's been about Tao. Even after his death, it's always been about Tao. Kris wanted to so badly forget everything in that moment, the was pain and wounds Tao felt behind, Kris wanted to be Kris. Not the Kris that was only living for Tao.

Kris loosened his hold on Junmyeon's pale wrist and stood up on the bed, no longer looming so closely over Junmyeon's thin figure. Kris couldn't look at the detective, he was ashamed that once again he let his anger get the best him and this time he almost hurt someone he actually cared about. It felt weird admitting it now, but it was true. Junmyeon meant something to Kris. And the ex-CEO was ready to accept it.  

Kris frowned at the mattress, his chest shrinking as he bit the inside of his cheek so hard it started to draw blood. But Kris didn't care. He felt hatred for himself begin to bloom into different black roses in his chest as it minimized. How could he act so hostile towards Junmyeon? Kris didn't even have the balls to look at Junmyeon, feeling as if all he would get was a glare full of repulsion and hatred in return. Kris clenched his fist on his lap waiting for Junmyeon spit at him curses for man handling him so rudely and maybe he'd receive a slap to the face.

Instead of hits and curses, Kris was dumbfounded to Junmyeon's next moves. 

After a brief pause between the two of them, silence dancing in the air, Junmyeon unexpectedly reached over and placed his small hand on the side of Kris' face, caressing it a little with a tender touch. The gentle touch made Kris slowly raise his head to meet Junmyeon's sympathetic eyes with wide shocked orbs instead. Kris felt his heart stop for a split minute before skyrocketing it's pace as Junmyeon neared him on the bed so their knees were touching. 

"Kris." Junmyeon said softly, so tenderly. The fright that Junmyeon felt tug on his heart let go the minute he spotted Kris' regretful face, it made Junmyeon's heart melt in an instance. He was exhausted and over all the complex feelings in his heart, he could only make out one thing and that was the heavy emotion of wanting Kris to himself. The the desire to get closer and closer until they melted into one another. The feeling was so intense Junmyeon couldn't think straight. The longer they stared at each other Junmyeon felt his heart swoon, the skin making contact with Kris' cheek burning sweetly, and Kris felt his self control wear thin at the sight of Junmyeon's beautiful face expressing every emotion but hate. Right then, the atmosphere shifted just as quick as it did in the beginning but this time, Kris held Junmyeon's tiny hand in his and leaned in placing his lips on the pink inviting ones that belonged to the detective. 

Despite the burning feelings of disgust from earlier that night, Junmyeon didn't push back or deny the contact. If anything he embraced the heated kiss that was once innocent for a split second until Kris' lips sent sparks all over Junmyeon's deprived body in flames. Kris molded his lips harder and harder against Junmyeon's moist ones. Junmyeon whimpered into the kiss as Kris suddenly slipped his tongue into his hot mouth. Junmyeon's brows knotted at the foreign feeling of Kris' tongue searching his mouth aimlessly. The detective's free hand went forward and gripped the white button up shirt that Kris wore as the chinese man's free hand wrapped itself around Junmyeon fragile waist and hiked up the detective's body onto his lap.

Junmyeon's eyes opened wide at the change of position only to moan into the kiss and wince a little as Kris decided to buck up his hips hungrily into Junmyeon's erection that grew by the second as he didn't miss a heart beat on devouring Junmyeon's mouth whole. Kris felt lust build up in his chest, drowning all the black roses that had grown there. His hand finally let go of Junmyeon's that had been holding his cheek and traveled down Junmyeon arched frame to his ass and squeezed one of his globes harshly making Junmyeon yelp and pull back from their kiss, his face was steaming red and his eyes were hooded and swimming with lust just as Kris' were. 

Neither of them wanted to come back to reality. 

Kris pushed Junmyeon back. Junmyeon laid on the mattress as Kris stared down at him with a hungry glint in his irises. The detective looked up at Kris pleadingly and tugged at the hem on his shirt. The taller understood and helped Junmyeon discard his shirt. Kris was now looming over the exposed Junmyeon. The detective was shirtless with his flawless skin that was burning to Kris' fingertips. Junmyeon was wordlessly with his lips parted and his eyes hood, screaming the desire for more. Kris swallowed and let the pads of his fingers trace patterns on Junmyeon's stomach. He leaned down with his lips to Junmyeon's neck and started heatedly kissing and sucking quickly making the skin that belonged to the man beneath turn a pretty shade of pink.

Junmyeon threaded his fingers through the locks on Kris' head and tugged on them as sweet moans slipped his parted swollen lips into the air. Kris played with the pink skin on Junmyeon's neck between his lips in teasing nibbles as his fingers ran down Junmyeon's smooth skin and reached the buckle of his pants. Kris undid the belt and slipped his hand into Junmyeon's underwear.

Junmyeon gasped as Kris proceed to palm him bare. The wetness of precum staining Kris' giant hand as he stroked Junmyeon's rock hard member slowly and softly, like a feather. Junmyeon panted heavily turning his head to the side on the pillow, peeking at Kris. He had a clear view of Kris' hand working wonders in his pants and it nearly drove him nuts.

Kris kissed Junmyeon's chest, leaving dark marks on his pale porcelain skin. The chinese man then halted his strokes on Junmyeon's needy member, earning a whine from the man underneath him. Kris gripped his cock with his hand, engulfing the organ fully in his giant hand and squeezed it with a tight tug.

"F-fuck." Junmyeon groaned delightfully. Waves of heat and pleasure washed over the detective. His heart was doing rounds in his chest as it tingled with more than just lust, but of course he'd never admit that aloud. Junmyeon fisted Kris' strand of hair harshly. He hated how much affect the man had on him, Junmyeon knew if he even as much as looked into the beastly look in Kris' eyes he'd cum on the spot.

Kris lifted his face from Junmyeon's chest to look into the other's flushed face and cutely parted lips. Their eyes locked with each other's, both panting breathlessly. Luckily he didn't cum on the spot to the sparks shaking in Kris' eyes but he felt frozen. Junmyeon swallowed, forgetting that he was a detective, forgetting that he was _the_  detective in charge of supervising Kris Wu. Slowly he tugged Kris' head down so their faces were beside each other by the strands of his hair, Junmyeon leaned to the side letting his pink lips brush Kris' red ears and whispered words that made Kris almost lose himself.

"Take me Yifan."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing smut but I got lazy halfway. So Imma just leave the rest to your imagination.


	8. O

_Ring Ring._

Junmyeon groaned sleepily and stuffed his face deeper into the pillow beneath him.

_Ring Ring._

Junmyeon stirred on the mattress taking in a deep breath of the white pillow he cuddled. It didn't smell like his pillow, instead it had the scent of a rainy night along with hints fresh mint. The curtains in the room shadowing the sun light's rays that declared it was the next day. Junmyeon forced his eyes open at the sound of his phone ringing gracing his ears again. He groaned and reached towards the night stand where his phone was conveniently laying on before answering it. The black sheets that were wrapped around his frame pooling to the sides of him now that he was sitting on the bed instead of sprawled out on it.

"Hello?" Junmyeon yawned.

"Junmyeon?" Jongdae replied with question dripping through the phone. Junmyeon jolted to the voice. All the events of the Assembly returning to him like a boomerang, hard and sudden but expected.

"Y-yes?" Junmyeon asked sort of embarrassed. Now that he looked around, with Kris Wu sleeping naked underneath the sheets. This wasn't his bed. This wasn't even his room. He felt the memories of last night slap him in the face like a hard pan. The way Kris' fingers tips touched his skin so gently as if he was on fire. The way Kris buried his length inside him, filling Junmyeon whole, making him feel complete. The way Junmyeon was screaming lewd erotic sounds. The way the detective needily moaned Kris' name when he came. The way Kris' nails dug welts into the smaller's hips when he rocked on him nice and slow.

It was all coming back to him, and Junmyeon wanted to roll in mud. Maybe choke on it too?

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asked seriously after a period of silence.

Junmyeon didn't answer but instead looked beside him on the bed to see the board shoulder beast stir a bit in his peaceful sleep. Junmyeon felt his face go feverish as another memory played in his vision at the sight of Kris' bare back with nail scratches marking them.

"Me? Totally fine." Junmyeon hurriedly reassured as he tried to quietly get down from the creaky bed, butt naked might I add, to pick up his clothes that had been thrown all over the room so he could leave without a trace and hope that Kris will believe it was all a dream.

There was a pause from Jongdae's line as Junmyeon successfully gathered all his belongings and left the room wordlessly. Once Junmyeon managed to close the door behind him, he let out a sigh, forgetting Jongdae hadn't said one word this whole time. Junmyeon frowned at the realization.

"Jongdae?" Junmyeon asked as he walked across the hallway to his room and opened the door.

"What happened at the Assembly?" Jongdae asked sternly. Junmyeon titled his head in puzzlement as he closed the door of his room behind him and threw his clothes on his bed and proceed to head to his built in bathroom for a long well deserved bath that might calm his aching muscles.

"Besides Kris trying to kill Representative Kim?" Junmyeon questioned half joking as he walked into his bathroom, his bare feet meeting the cold tiled floor. Junmyeon shivered and closed the bathroom door behind him, locking it.

"No. Junmyeon I'm serious.  _What happened_?" Jongdae explained. Then it struck him. Oh.  _What happened?_ The detective stayed silent as he felt his heart stop. Nothing happened. Junmyeon wanted to believe that. He was fine. It was fine. There were so many other things that were way more important. Junmyeon swallowed hard.

"Nothing." Junmyeon tried saying sternly, Jongdae made a noise like he wanted to speak but Junmyeon was it at before Jongdae could question him further. "I have to go and interrogate the hell out of Kris. I'll let you know what I get out of him. And I know Representative Kim might press charges but I'll take care of it, you just worry about explaining this to the guests and other stations. Okay I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Junmyeon rambled and speedily hung up, placing the phone on the marble counter of the sink. His chest feeling foggy and clouded with the despair he had ignored so long.

Junmyeon forced himself to shove those feelings aside as best as he could and turned on his heels, still naked, to go turn on and ready the bath when his eyes involuntarily landed on his reflection. Junmyeon looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened at the image before him and felt sick to his stomach once more, he had been trying suppress his sickness all this time but it was too acidic and heavy for him now. The image reflected before him was a Junmyeon with disheveled hair from all the tugging and pulling, his pale neck was littered with hickeys and bite marks that trailed down his chest. He could feel his hips ache tremendously. To Junmyeon, it didn't matter if he had enjoyed last night's doings with Kris. He felt disgusting.

 _"You dirty little slut!"_  Junmyeon remembered his father's voice scream in the back of his mind. He knew it wasn't directed towards him, at that time, it was for his mother. But those understandings only made the hole in his chest open wider.

He suddenly felt like he was drowning. Junmyeon was drowning in his unshed tears. He was drowning in all the emotions he didn't let himself feel. He couldn't breath. From the Assembly Junmyeon remembered the nameless man's disgusting hands grab him, touch him. He remembered the hot tears that he wanted to forget. Through this experience he could even decipher some his mother's early cries. He hated it.

In that moment Junmyeon felt himselfgasp suddenly for air. He had literally stopped breathing. Still standing and staring at himself in the mirror Junmyeon felt acid come up his throat, he dashed to the toilet and puked all of the food in his stomach into the toilet bowl. The burning substances continued to pour out as images of his mother beaten and abused didn't leave his mind and his body seemed to be unable to forget the imprints of the man's hands on his body.

His hands. All Junmyeon could feel was his hands all over him. He hated it. Junmyeon choked on his spit and that only helped the rest of food escape his lips, the acid form his stomach burned his throat and his eyes welled up with tears that began to spill as he was now dry hacking into the toilet bowl. His stomach was completely empty and all of it's contents pooled into the toilet. Junmyeon proceed to gasp for air, taking in short and rapid breaths as his eyes flowed with tears. Junmyeon's heart was pounding and he was starting to get dizzy.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck....._

Junmyeon sobbed loudly, not caring if his walls were paper thin. He didn't even feel like he could breath. His figure started to tremble from all the gags as he laid limp on the toilet. He let out heavy breaths and painfully glanced over at the door. Hoping that someone, anyone, would burst through the door and save him some how. Some how help him on his feet and drill the belief into his mind that everything was okay. That someone would take him into their arms and tell him he wasn't disgusting. He really hoped someone would take his hand.

But no one did.

{}

Lu Han sat seriously on one of his dinning room chairs, typing things on his laptop that was set on the glass dinning table, squinting his eyes once in a while in concentration through the lens of the glasses he only wore at home. And to his right there was a newly made mug of coffee only a few centimeters away from his reach on the fragile surface. The smell of freshly brewed coffee had drifted from the white tiled kitchen in Lu Han's home and into his study where Sehun laid on the couch, breathing softly in his peaceful slumber with a blanket wrapping his broad frame on the love seat.

Sehun stirred at the thick smell of coffee beans and blinked his eyes open. The broad man slow stood on the love seat, his mind foggy with sleep and his eyes trying to adjust to the light that rained through the window in patterns of the tree's leaves that were trying to shadow the window. He yawned and turned towards the door of the study, birds singing loud and clear outside as Sehun proceed to stand off the couch, his muscles cried out in discomfort from all the strain they were put through yesterday.

Images of the tight duck tape reddening his wrist as he had been sitting helplessly terrified for his possible death were flying through his vision. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt his stomach turn to the idea of leaving this world, Sehun blinked a couple of times trying not to have his food choke him in anxiety. How in the world did he even become a cop? He was being such a coward. Sehun felt his heart sink at the truth. He was more than disappointed in himself, he couldn't even put in to words the self hatred that had been fueled due to his reactions of such little mishaps. The hatred and dread choked him, made his chest foggy and his mind buzz.

Sehun hissed in pain and stretched, hoping that when the sounds of his muscles popping would take the pain with them. That they would follow the fleeting chorus of humming birds and nosey bugs outdoors along with the heavy feelings clouding his heart that he pushed away. Sehun let his long limbs string out and his feet land on the wooden floor beneath him as he swung his legs to the side of the maroon couch. He stood up from the couch, stopping a minute as he lost vision from standing too fast and being just newly awake before walking through random door ways, following the intoxicating smell of the thick coffee.

The broad man made it through the kitchen and to the dinning room, where Lu Han peeked curiously at the sleepy and wobbly figure before him with raised eyebrows. Sehun rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, trying to stop them from drooping.

"Good morning." Lu Han said before going back to his laptop and continuing to type diligently. Sehun yawned loudly before grunting a respond as he tried to pop his back too. "Why isn't this going anywhere?" Sehun heard Lu Han mumble under his breath.

"What?" Sehun yawned, his eyes collecting with tears.

"Nothing it's just a side case." Lu Han brushed aside, as continued to type on his laptop. Sehun gulped, and looked down and bit shyly.

"Of?" He trialed. That made Lu Han's speedy fingers on the keyboard stop and he peered up from his eyes to meet Sehun pinkish face. Lu Han swallowed.

"Well, these cases of random and unexpected suicides of patients in mental hospitals, it's been a couple a years since The Board said they'd get their utmost capable seniors on it, but nothing has happened, and after the years went by everyone just brushed it under the rug. Considering lives are being lost I have no idea how people can do that.. I just...." Lu Han dragged on before shaking his head and returning to his work. Sehun huffed, with his lips pouting, even though he knew he never really had the right to pry into anything Lu Han did.

A few minutes had gone by in silence when Lu Han looked to have finished typing whatever he had been writing on his laptop and lifted his eyes to meet Sehun's pale face, looking like he was ready to speak once more as Sehun stood there now more aware and awake. Lu Han was lifting his tongue to pronounce words left in the air when his phone, that was beside him on the table, began to ring. Lu Han frowned, turning his eyes away from the broad man at the ID as Sehun stared at it blankly, still groggy from his sleep to realize what had happened in the past 48 hours to give a reaction of curiosity as Lu Han picked up the call.

"Hello?" Lu Han answered lowly.

"Lu Han. Hey." Jongdae sighed, his voice strained and raspy, like he hadn't slept the night before.

"Hey.." Lu Han glanced up at Sehun who's brows were knotted as the smaller trailed his sentence and looked away with darting eyes, knowing that he'd have to keep the whole Sehun situation from Jongdae for the time being. Lu Han hated not being able to be completely honest with Jongdae. When the Chief had called the previous night, the only excuse that Lu Han had for his absence was 'things came up'. Lu Han felt horrible. Kim Jongdae was such a good leader and never missed a beat when it came to helping a fellow employee at the station, and Lu Han admired him deeply for his sympathy and consideration.

"I need to talk to you. It's really important." Jongdae muttered, the sound of his loudly tapping foot was heard through the line. Lu Han felt his curiosity spike. Why had Jongdae called? He rarely called anybody unless it was important or that he was concerned about something. Did something happen last night? He hadn't heard anything. Lu Han felt worry and puzzlement build in his chest and his skin itched at the possibilities.

"Yeah?" Lu Han cleared his throat.

"I'll come by in about a half an hour. Bye." Jongdae stated suddenly. Lu Han muttered a sound of agreement and proceeded to hang up just as there nothing left to say. Right when Lu Han had pulled his phone away from his ear, Sehun had already taken a seat at the dinning table and was looking at the Chinese male who had stayed staring at his phone in confusion.

 


End file.
